


Honeyed Lavender in the Moonlight

by Alenna1992



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Asexuality Spectrum, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Sherlock, BAMF Sherlock Holmes, Declarations Of Love, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Insecurity, Internalized Misogyny, Jim Moriarty is cruel, John Watson Has Feelings, M/M, Magical Realism, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Identity, Victorian Attitudes, all the sexings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenna1992/pseuds/Alenna1992





	Honeyed Lavender in the Moonlight

The plunger goes down, and in goes the heroin, and with it Sherlock gets to finally bask in that wonderous oblivion.

 

Just as his body goes limp and slips to the couch, Moriarty makes his appearance, slinking his way inside like a shadow made flesh.

 

"Hello poppet. Aren't you pretty as a picture?" Sherlock's eyes flutter wildly, as he tries to fight against oncoming unconsciousness.

 

 


End file.
